1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of photographic cameras, and particularly to right-hand/left-hand handle or grip.
2. Description of the Prior Art
No matter how good a camera may be or how accurately it has been made, it cannot yield really acceptable results if it moves during the exposure. Much of the poor definition obtained by amateur and professional photographers is caused by a slight movement of the camera during the time the shutter is open. Thus, it is well known to provide a camera with a handgrip that is grasped in order to hold the camera steady.
Typically, the arrangement of a handgrip on a camera does not lend itself to alternative right-hand/left-hand use, and instead favors only right-hand use. One solution to the problem is suggested in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,016, issued Apr. 4, 1989. The patent discloses a camera having a removable web-handle that can be connected selectively to either one of two opposite sides of the camera body to permit right-hand or left-hand use of the handle.